I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You
by GodsandMonsters101
Summary: After a harsh break-up with Tris, Four is found with loads of built up emotion and tension. What happens when a fiery redhead from Amity spices Dauntless up? Alex is the woman of his dreams, but there could be serious afflictions by approaching her, even his job and place in Dauntless. Will he give up everything he has known for the smaller woman or compose his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Four's POV

A distinct flair of red and orange dropped from the sky, bursting into the net with such force that the orb bounced multiple times. I took long, paced strides to get her out of the net quickly. A familiar giggle sounded in my ears and rang. Tris was in the embrace of Al and laughing heavily. We had tried to be a thing, then she cheated on me with Albert. Shaking my head, I pulled the light Amity from the net. Her hazel green orbs lighted my soul with a never-ending flame the color of her glossy hair. I had promised myself I wouldn't be hypnotized by another initiate.

"What's your name, initiate?"

"Mel-Alex," the Amity decides.

"FIRST JUMPER ALEX," I call, "Welcome to Dauntless," I push her easily over to the others and help the other eight transfers out.

So far my initiates are:

1\. Melody "Alex" Ivey - Amity

2\. Clint Reed - Erudite

3\. Ginger "Rudie" Evans - Candor

4\. Brent West - Erudite

5\. Dexter Wells - Candor

6\. Edward "Ed" Barnes - Abnegation

7\. Denise Marsh - Erudite

8\. Jennifer "Jen" Trainer - Candor

9\. Hugo "Dante" Black - Erudite

Great, enough Erudite to make me kill. The last thing I want is a bunch of know it alls and smart mouths. Lauren quietly dismissed with the Dauntless Born and I quietly walked over to the new meat.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I am Four, yes, like the number. No questions about my name. Since the Dauntless born know their way around, they have went with their trainer, Lauren, to begin their training. In Dauntless, the most valuable thing is bravery. We don't step down to challenges and go above and beyond. You are no longer children, but full fledged members of the system. Speaking of which, your job is to patrol and protect the city. You are the military, you defend every human in this wall. You will all be assigned special jobs at the end. The higher you rank, the better job you may choose. Dauntless is not a faction for cowardice, slacking off, or half done work. Follow me," I led them to the chasm, the speech being all too familiar.

"This is the chasm and the Pit, it is the body of life and death in the Compound. The chasm is a forever flowing stream of death. Some of you will choose this way out of Dauntless initiation, at least one, you have been warned. On the contrary, the Pit is here. You will have some points to spend to shop, get tattoos, and eat on. This is the life force of Dauntless and where most of you will hang out with your eventual friends."

I silently led them to the dorms and got them settled in and changed before their first meal at Dauntless HQ. I stayed and made sure none of the guys pulled any funny business with the females. I noticed Clint checking out Alex as she shyly changed into the sweat suit, showing ample breasts and a red underwear set. The Abnegation in me told me to enforce the strict morals I had been raised into.

"Clint, you will be going to the front with me since you cannot seem to keep your actions or your eyes to yourself."

"But everyone is looking at her, you had to be to notice,"

"No buts, women aren't objects for you gawk and drool at."

Observing Alex, I noticed a wide variety of things. She wasn't like the other girls. As we walked to the cafeteria from the dorms, the other girls were talking about lust and their planned boys. She was silent and kept her eyes forward, intensity flaring like flames to gasoline. This woman wasn't like the other girls, because she wasn't a girl. She was much more mature and dedicated, at least to my sight.

I closed my eyes and headed to my table as Max gave his speech. Zeke and I began talking about the initiates and our plans for training. The smell of sunshine invaded my nostrils and I noticed Alex walking over with the rest of the initiates. She kept her head down and ate little. The others punched on each other and began getting a bit annoying.

"Who's the perky redhead," Zeke questioned, quirking a brow.

"Alex, Amity transfer," I said, trying not to show my interest.

"Looks like she has a boyfriend already, Four," he sparked my imagination as I looked over to see Clint wrapping an arm around her and mumbling something, causing her to blush and laugh.

"Whatever, I'm just ready for training to be over with,"

Alex's POV

"I know your secret, you stupid little bitch. Laugh, act cute, and be my girlfriend or the entire population of Dauntless will know about your brother and why you left the hippies." Clint's voice was dark and raw.

I blushed from rage and faked some girly giggles, sparking the attention of our mysterious instructor. Clint's hand forcefully locked on my knee as I picked at the food. I had lost my appetite after hearing what Clint had to say. It was hard enough transferring, I didn't want the demons I left to effect my new start. Obviously, I had a new demon, who's hand was cutting off circulation.

"Listen up," Four echoed down the table, "tomorrow we start fighting, get some sleep and prepare for the day ahead of you."

I threw away the remnants of my dinner and headed to our dorm. I wasn't ready for tomorrow, what had I agreed to? I felt nasty, disgusting, and straight up weak. Was I already being a coward? On my first day?

Just a test to see if you guys like it ;) Leave comments and follow for new chapters! Sorry it was so short!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex's POV, 1 week later**_

This past week was mostly our fighting and training. Clint had been getting really close to me. I beat him in the fight today, so I'm scared what he may say to me. Four walked

over while I was punching on the bag.

"For Amity, you're a pretty good fighter," He comments.

"You become a good fighter when you have to fight," I snarl.

He holds his hands up, "Didn't mean to hit a soft spot, let me show you something,"

His large hands wrap around my hips and turn them a bit more to the left and his hand presses lightly on my stomach. Four tells me to keep tension and that stance for a stronger attack. Trying it out, it's the one thing I was lacking. I nodded a word of thanks and returned to the bag. About thirty minutes later, we were released from training to go to our dorms or the Pit.

I feel myself getting yanked to an empty hallway.

"What the hell were you thinking today?" Clint's eyes burned with rage, he was repeatedly punching me in the stomach.

I felt his arm press against my windpipe and apply pressure, "you weren't thinking,"

I'm kicking and gasping for air, trying to break free but he has me pinned. I feel my face turning purple.

"Might as well have some fun," he laughs, messing with my pants zipper as I gasp for air.

"St-st-stop, help," I manage to choke out, but it's too late. His hand is wondering further up my shirt and rubbing my stomach. I see black spots and I pass out, diving into the unknown abyss of unconsciousness.

**_Four's POV_**

Walking from the training room after packing up, I decide to head to Zeke's apartment and hang out with him for stress relief. Wondering down the corridor, I hear gasping and mumbling. Probably just some Dauntless trying to get an adrenaline rush. I glance to make sure and see Clint pinning up Alex and she is knocked out cold. I quietly walk over and punch him in the temple, calling Zeke to come take him to Max's office while I take Alex to the infirmary. I notice her shirt is torn into pieces and her jeans are ripped and unzipped. Please to whatever god is out there that what I think happened didn't happen.

I see Christina walk to me, being a nurse and all, questioning what I am doing.

"Her boyfriend attacked her and I think he may have raped her, I need you to take care of her and run a kit on her," I say, looking somberly upon the body of the redhead.

"No problem," She mumbles, smiling.

I decide to go up to Max's office and set the record straight. Max has already chewed him out, I can tell from the tension.

"What did you do to her, I need to know for the clinic to do appropriate measures," I ask.

"Oh, you know, I did what all women are useful for, she's a great time," Clint laughs disturbingly.

"I hope you know you will not get away this," Max mumbles.

"Consider yourself factionless, Clint. I think you are a threat to our faction and not what this faction is about or wants to be represented as," Max says.

"Zeke, take him to be dismissed to the Factionless sector," I command.

"Like it's any different, there's a reason she is here, a reason she ran from Amity, I guess you guys will figure that out soon enough though," Clint spat.

Zeke yanks him out of the room. Max glances at me, giving me the same fatherly feeling he always has. I'm lost in my thoughts as to what Clint meant. It's extremely disturbing whatever it is, especially for a psychopath like him to think that what he did wasn't as bad. He's a coward in all senses of the name and I hope that Alex knows none of this is her fault. She's a good fighter, a good person. If she holds up during the fear simulations, she will be the best. Fear simulations start tomorrow, so hopefully she can make it. Maybe the simulation will reveal all we don't know about her.

I dismiss myself from Max's office and go down to the infirmary. Alex's red hair is tangled and messy from being pushed against the wall. Her hazel eyes look me up and down, the fear in them disappearing completely. Slowly walking not to scare her, I take slow strides to her bedside.

"I need you to tell me what happened," I say easily.

"He, um, came onto me after we left training and pushed me against that wall. He was mad at me because I beat him in the fight today. He hit me about ten to fifteen times and was holding my throat at the same time. I tri-tried to fight him, but he had me mostly pinned. Kicking and squirming wasn't helping me all that much. I remember him… um touching me and then blacking out," She said, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Thank you for telling me, I know that must of been hard on you, I will let you rest," I said, standing up.

"No… um, yes sorry,"

"No, tell me what you were gonna say,"

"Could you stay until I fell asleep? I know it's not very Dauntless of me, but I just don't want to be alone right now,"

"Sure, no problem," I sighed, releasing a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," I replied.

**_-Next Day-_**

I got up early and decided to head to the training room, setting up for the fear simulations. This was the longest and hardest part of Dauntless initiation. I got the news Alex was released and should be here today. I don't know if I want her doing the simulation after all the emotional trauma she went through last night, but maybe it will be for the best. I quietly set up the serum on the cabinet and turned on the computer. As it booted, I labeled each box with each initiate's name.

Hearing their voices, I walked out and decided to introduce them to their next task.

"This is the hard part of initiation. You will have to go through this series of tests that will make you face your worst fears. Most of you will have 15-20 fears. We will begin with five today and do all tomorrow," I explain.

"First up, Alex."

She hesitantly stands and walks over to me. I hold the door open for her and lock it behind her. Sitting in the chair, she begins to ring her hands. I notice Alex's apparent nervousness. Her pale face is bruised and her once glossy auburn hair is dull. She looks as if her soul has been robbed from her corpse.

"Now, Alex, I'm going to make an exception to you. After all that happened, if I sense that it is getting to be too much, I will pull you from the simulation. You're going to be facing your worst fears, be brave,"

She braces for the serum and lies back. I watch her in her first simulation, child birth. She had fear of child birth? That was definitely a first for an initiate. Blood was flowing everywhere and she was trying not to scream. I could tell she was close to breaking the test. She closed her eyes and got calm enough to move on. The next was surprising. There was man, a male replica of Alex.

"Alex, you need to go see your brother in his room, dear." I assume that was her mother's voice.

The man, her brother, strongly pushed her onto his bed and put his hand over her mouth. I wanted to cover my eyes, this is what Clint was talking about. He got her clothes off and held her down. What happened next can't be described. I hated watching this poor girl relive some of her childhood tragedy. She fought him off eventually, but I definitely just saw one of my initiates go through the hardest thing I could imagine, not to mention I saw more of her than I wanted to. The next was insects crawling all over her and biting away her skin. She calmed herself and made it through the simulation. She woke up in a shower, pouring blood. The blood was like acid and ate away her skin until she fell into a pile of bones. Waiting for the next one, I realized she only had four fears. Alex had tied with me and that made me proud. She woke up and was hunched over, crying and shaking. Her body moved up and down and her breathing was rapid. I slid over and sat down in front of her. I pushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Ssssh, you're safe, you're okay, just breathe," I whispered, rubbing her arm.

"I'm s-s-sorry you had to see that," Alex blubbered.

"No, the thing is, you are now one of the bravest people in Dauntless."

"Me? Why, I didn't do anything?"

"Actually, you only have four fears. You tied with me. We have the least fears out of anyone recorded."

Watching her eyes lit up did me in, she was fantastic and unique. She had life and passion. Her strength was ever present and I don't know how anyone had survived what she had. I decided to make a move. Despite the three weeks left of training, the ranking was now up to the system, so I wasn't too worried about it.

"Meet me at the chasm, 12:45AM, I'll wake you up tonight."

She nodded as she collected herself, her pride obviously returning and she put on her mask.

**So, Chapter 2! I posted links to what Alex looks like if you want to check them out!**

**More favorites and reviews = faster chapters ;) Thank you all!**


End file.
